


It's A Sin

by Lothiriel84



Series: Just Can't Get Enough [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: When I look back upon my lifeIt's always with a sense of shameI've always been the one to blame





	It's A Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



He barely got the time to catch a quick glimpse of the stranger’s quarters before he found himself pushed up against the door, insistent hands groping at his crotch. Shareholders, but today was his lucky day – he thought to himself, his head falling back against the doorframe to give his impromptu partner better access to the skin of his throat.

The man knew what he was doing, that much was obvious; soon enough he was being manhandled towards the bed, nimble fingers making short work of his clothes.

Oh, if only his old schoolmates could see him right now – which one of them was the loser now that he was about to be shagged by a ridiculously handsome older man, and a True Blue at that? He’d almost died on the spot when the gorgeous stranger had beckoned him over and offered to buy him a cocktail that probably cost more tokens than he would see in a month, let alone when the man had finally leaned over and whispered the proposal he’d been waiting for all evening.

“Please, Sir. Fuck me, please,” he heard himself babble, barely able to form any coherent thought with those talented hands and mouth moving all over his body.

Two fingers pressed almost painfully against his lips, urging him to fall silent. “This will feel so much better if we don’t talk. You can do that for me, can you, Davey?”

He nodded, his eyes falling shut as those clever hands started inching closer to where he’d been wanting them all along.

“Good boy,” the stranger muttered as if to himself, then reached over to lower the lights.


End file.
